


The Tribot

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Science Fiction, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'si knew that there was gonna be security,He knew he had go in and come back out fast but he didn't know that there was gonna be tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tribot

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story:)Tentacles are involved. Dubcon.

The station simulation lightposts dimmed to a considerable lighting, enough so that those who were out late could see but dark enough to conserve its solar powered energy. The station was quiet at night, not many were out and about unless they were Tribots, security personal bots that would scan the simulated roads and sidewalks for life that were out walking or heading to their required location. But other than that, the streets were empty. Station 85 was always empty at night, not a splotch of life to its name.

Bre’ale, one of the gate guards, was snoozing away peacefully in an automated chair that was reclined to suit his comfort while his mechanical arm was charging. Though inactive at the time, Security cameras were rolling and watching out for intruders. The reason for the gates was because of the outside land. There were several sectors: Sector 78, Sector 29, Sector 56, Sector 28, Sector 45, Sector 67 and lastly, Sector 88. Station 85 was part of Sector 29 which was closer to the Hiza colony which was a vast colony of Hizas who were the vicious alien race that the humans first encountered. They stole from the humans and tried to start wars over things like lack of water, lack of food and lack of supplies. But soon after they realized that their attempts to run the humans off the planet were futile, they stopped their attacks and shared land for the humans to colonize on after Earth was contaminated with disease that spreaded fast, causing more death that the Black Plague. 

Those who managed to escape had found a planet to colonize and build off of what they had back on Earth. They decided to create different ‘Sectors’ that had shared each other’s proportions of what they discovered. But other than that, The sectors worked together and together they called it, R.C.F.E.E.B.E,Which stood for, Reproduce,Create,Facilitate,Expand,Explore,Build,Experiment.

Bre’ale continued to snooze quietly but though he should be awake right then. The security cameras weren’t quick enough to catch what was moving across the screen but then they switched to thermal heat. The outside of the gate was all warm, it wasn’t always this warm at night, usually it was chilly causing the station to switch the temperature to a elevated number of 79 degrees to counteract with the Avialene desert temps. But though in thermal vision, The object moved fast, its heat mixing in with the warm temperature of the desert to make it seem as if it was just a VES(Vision Eye In The Sky) a robot that watched the outside of the gate.

The UO(Unidentified Object) had made it to the gate, avoiding the VES. The gate was practically a giant steel wall that was 30 feet high, near as tall as the Empire State Building back on Earth but half its height. The UO had walked towards the wall and he felt along the foundation of the wall, feeling for the hidden door. _Humans always think it is best to hide things in obvious places,_ he thought in his head as he heard a small click and he smirked, pressing his hand on where the clicking emitted from and then a sharp sound had cut through the air as the door was revealed though it was locked and could only be unlocked by a resident of the station, voice activation and a key card that the resident had to have on his/her person at all times or else they were trapped outside and also visual activation, meaning face activation. Ja’si had crouched down, dusted his gloved black hand through the red sand that made up the Avialene Desert. Then a sharp and slivery object emerged from out of the ground and Ja’si stood to his feet and he watched as the control panel rose out of the ground, He looked at the glowing screen and it said, ‘Please State Your Name and Swipe Your Card After Performing The First Objective, After Performing The Second Objective, Please Look Into The Camera.’

His face remained hidden by his black clothing and his slitted green eyes glittered in the light, he dug into his inner clothes pocket, pulling out a card with the face and name of a man named Jacob Lawson, a security guard that took turns working in this part of Sector 29. He morphed his cells and morphed and altered his clothes and skin and face.

He spoke with a distinct slightly dark and rough voice, “Jacob Lawson.”He said and computer beeped and then a checkmark appeared on the screen before he swiped his card then another beep of approval ringed through the air then a small camera rose out of the panel and looked at his face and he stood still then a loud clink rung through the air, He looked to the door and it was sliding open. The panel disappeared back into the ground and he walked towards the door, slipping inside as it closed behind his back. He kept his head down as he looked over to the sleeping guard who was snoozing and snoring quite loudly but luckily he didn’t register his presence. His footfalls could be heard through the sleeping station. Once he made it into a dark area, he remorphed back into his alien form and he continued walking under the dim light stands. He looked at the buildings with much rapt, _The human race is so well founded and organized,_ he thought to himself as he pulled his sword out from it sheath that was on his back. 

But then he heard a click and he stopped, his ears moving back in alert then he quickly whipped around but there was nothing there. _The humans must know I’m here,_ he thought. But before he could react in time, something cold and metal-like wrapped around his leg. He glared down at his leg and he tried to cut through the limb but it seemed to be able to resist the attempts to sever it.

Then another limb wrapped around his wrist and he growled, trying to pull away from the flexible limb but then both of the limbs grip painfully tightened their once firm grip to a steel grip. He was then yanked into a darken area and he began to struggle and fight but then he saw a few more tentacles out of the corner of his eye, coming directly at him as they wrapped around his legs then his waist then his arm. They let him tire himself out to the point he was sweating and panting with exhaustion then the tentacle’s tips had opened up and revealed two sharp incisors that started shredding his clothes. He watched in horror as one of the tentacles disabled his automated arm that controlled most of his ability to contact his comrades. His purple skin rumbled as one of the tentacles wrapped its body around his harden alien dick. It twitched immediately to the feel of the coldness that grasped his dick. 

The tentacle started to stroke it and it grew harder and harder. His cheeks were blushing green then a tentacle wrapped around his wrists and pinned them behind his back and two more tentacles wrapped around his knees exposing the only pink part of him; His unused hole. One small tentacle rubbed along his chest, giving him shivers as the cold body slithered around on his chest, causing his nipples to grow hard from the coldness and arousal. Usually his species didn’t expect such treatment when they went to examine and steal goods from other colonies. He was arching his back then a huge tentacle appeared in front of him and wiggled inside of his mouth. It started fucking his face with ease; His eyes were wide as its taste tasted like metal covered in honey. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. His jaws ached and his cheeks were burning. Then he felt something cold dribble onto his hole then something sharp and hard pushing inside of him with relentless pressure. It felt so good as it rubbed against his prostate The tentacle wrapped around his cock was stroking him hard and fast, driving him to a orgasmatic state. He never felt so good before. He was thrusting back against that hard thrusting tentacle that was going even harder and faster then without a doubt; he let out a muffled scream as his skin rippled with endorphins and euphoria. He released hard, his milky white semen hitting his chin and streaking his chest white. He started to see white then hot white pain shooting through his body. His body was soon empty. He didn’t feel the coldness of metal anymore. He was still panting from his hard release. This wasn’t what he expected. Then he blacked out due to the fact that his race of alien had to shut down after sex.

Then the soft clicking of automatic buttons rung through the air. Then suddenly emerging out of the darkness, was a Tribot but not just any Tribot, but a special Tribot made to patrol the alleys and known to snatch intruders who they scanned secretly in the dark. They will rape the intruder and leave them out on the sidewalk for Tribot security bots to come and get.

The station patrol will find him in the morning.

The End

 


End file.
